


Apply to the Affected Area

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke shaves below the belt for the first time and can't stop itching. Souji provides a solution that satisfies both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apply to the Affected Area

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1655.html?thread=10015351#t10015351) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Yosuke shaved his private parts, and they were REALLY itchy! After a big struggle, he ran behind the corner to scratch them. But Souji saw him. After the initial humiliation, Souji took him home and very gently and tenderly rubbed cooling lotion on the itchy parts._

This was all Souji's fault.

Nevermind that for the first couple of day it had actually felt good. Now the hair was starting to grow back and it itched worse than anything Yosuke had ever experienced. He spent the bulk of their classes kicking the back of Souji's chair because it was his fault. Didn't matter that he had no idea what was wrong with Yosuke; if Yosuke hadn't caught that glimpse of Souji while they were changing after gym and seen that he shaved, he wouldn't have been tempted to try the same thing and he wouldn't be suffering in the middle of class and wanting nothing more than to shove a hand down his pants and scratch himself.

So he kicked Souji's chair in an effort to distract himself and willed time to move faster.

When they were finally let out, he flew out of class, barely taking long enough to grab his bag. His trip to the bathroom proved futile, however; every stall was full and the students loitering didn't seem to have any intention of hurrying up. Forcing one of them out wouldn't result in anything other than a fight.

Yosuke entered the hallway in low spirits and almost immediately bumped into Souji.

"Was there a reason you were messing with me?" Souji asked. He only looked a little upset, which was good since having Souji mad at him would just add to an already crappy day.

"Sorry, in a bad mood."

"I can see." Souji grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's walk home together."

Yosuke fell into step beside him and after a moment tugged his hand away. Souji randomly touching him no longer made him uncomfortable, but if he didn't say anything Souji would hold him hand all the way home.

Each step was agony. Souji tried to engage in him conversation but all Yosuke could think about was the itch and if there was a way to get relief without drawing attention to his problem. He rubbed himself discreetly when Souji wasn't looking and although that helped for a moment the feeling simply came back.

Finally, it became too much. He spied a place where he wouldn't be seen, threw some excuse at Souji, and fell to his knees the instant he was out of sight. His hand was down his pants two seconds later and it felt so good that he actually moaned and hunched over.

Fuck, if Souji saw him now he was going to think he was some kind of pervert. He hoped if anyone else was around they'd just think he was being sick. He didn’t need a reputation as a public masturbator to add to the town's low opinion of them.

"Yosuke, what are you doing?"

Yosuke froze and looked over his shoulder. Souji was staring at him. More specifically, the hand down his pants.

"I swear this isn't what it looks like."

Souji kept staring, an odd look on his face. Yosuke stood up and pulled his hand away, clutching at his pants to resist the urge to scratch.

"What is it then?"

Really, there was no way Yosuke couldn't admit his problem. It was either that or let Souji think he'd had the overwhelming urge to masturbate. "Don't laugh, okay? I…I saw that you shaved in the locker room the other day—"

Souji let out a curious noise.

"—and figured I'd try it, but now it itches. Fuck, does it itch. It's been driving me crazy all day."

"That's why you were kicking my chair?"

"Yeah. This is your fault, you know."

Souji thought about this. Yosuke stared at the dirt and wished Souji's eyes weren't fixed on his crotch.

"I can help," he said finally. "Come to my house."

Yosuke had no idea what Souji planned to do but he followed anyway, partially because his house was closer and at the very least he could sneak into the bathroom. Once at the Dojima residence, Souji took his time catching up on the day with Nanako and making sure she had everything she needed. By the time he asked her not to bother them in his room, Yosuke was squirming in his chair.

"Sit on the couch," Souji said. "It'd be easier on the futon but we can use that next time."

There wasn't going to be a next time because Yosuke was never going to shave again. Gingerly, he perched on the edge of the couch and wondered what Souji was up to as he locked the door and pulled something out of one of his drawers.

"What's that?"

"Lotion." Souji turned the tube so he could see the name. "To help with the itching."

"Souji, you're a saint." Yosuke reached for it but Souji pulled it back. He had that odd look on his face again. "Hey, man, what's up? Hand it over."

"I said I was going to help, didn't it? So pull your pants down; I'll take care of it."

"Are you serious?"

He was, he totally was. Yosuke was torn; either he let Souji slather lotion all over his junk or he walked home like this.

He looked at the tube, read the promise to relieve itch and discomfort, and caved.

"I don’t believe this." He worked his pants around his ankles and, after closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, shoved his boxers down as well.

Souji made that curious noise once more, but when Yosuke peeked at him – for half a second, he was too embarrassed to look longer – his face was blank.

"This won't work," Souji said, coming closer. "Lay back."

"What, why?" Like sitting wasn't embarrassing enough.

"So we don't have to worry about getting lotion on your shirt."

That actually sounded like a good idea. Yosuke had no desire to hold his shirt up and out of the way as Souji worked so he ended up lying on the couch, his pants and boxers kicked off to the floor when they tangled between his feet.

And then Souji straddled his legs.

"Dammit, Souji, you weirdo, what you doing?" Yosuke couldn’t open his eyes. If he did then he'd freak and bolt, and as nuts as this whole situation was he wanted that damn lotion.

"It'll be better this way, trust me." Souji's voice was calm and comforting, and a moment later his fingers were touching him, cool and slick and, most importantly, leaving a soothing sensation everywhere they landed. The relief made Yosuke groan a little obscenely.

"Look, you've got red marks from where you scratched yourself." Souji traced over them, his touch especially light and careful there. Yosuke supposed he had been scratching pretty hard, and he hissed when Souji reached a cut from one of his nails.

Souji hummed in apology and rubbed his thumbs against Yosuke's groin. The whole thing was weird, but it felt really good and eventually Yosuke relaxed and just gave himself over to Souji's hands and the comforting noises he kept making. He barely noticed when Souji's fingers began to linger or his breath started to come faster. He felt like mush in Souji's hands, an almost sleepy feeling of contentment creeping over him, a feeling that was disturbed when Souji wrapped his hand around his dick and started stroking.

For the few first strokes, Yosuke tried to ignore it, figuring Souji was just being weird. When he kept up at it, however, and Yosuke, already half-hard, started to respond, he had to say something.

"Hey, what the hell?" For the first time in what felt like a long time, Yosuke opened his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he had been lying there but that became less important when he caught sight of Souji's red face and noticed how hard he was breathing. When he applied more lotion to his hand and slid his fingers up Yosuke's dick again, he actually moaned.

Yosuke abruptly realized there was something hard pressing against his leg.

"Holy shit, you're getting off on this."

Souji didn't bother to deny it. He nodded enthusiastically and pumped at Yosuke's dick harder, working the head and pulling one hand away to slide slick fingers across his side.

Yosuke figured he had two choices: he could leave now, feeling better but then he'd be forced to walk home hard and take care of this on his own. Or he could let Souji – red-faced Souji who was obviously very into the idea of getting Yosuke off – continue what he was doing.

And, fuck, when was the last time Yosuke had gotten a handjob? Months; since before he came to Inaba and that last one hadn't been any good.

What Souji was doing, on the other hand, was very good.

Yosuke wiggled his leg and Souji shifted enough that he could let it hang over the side of the couch. This gave Souji more room to work and Yosuke closed his eyes, trying not to think so much about what was happening and enjoy the feeling of someone else's hand on him. Even when Souji scooted forward so that every stroke brushed the base of Yosuke's dick against his pants, he didn't protest, though he cracked his eyes and watched Souji's face as he gasped.

"Stroking me gets you hot, huh?" Yosuke asked. "That's why you're hard?"

Souji nodded. He looked kind of dazed, like he'd suffered a hit from a Shadow.

"Do it faster." Yosuke dug his shoulders into the couch and felt a rush of pleasure go through him when Souji obeyed. "So, what, is this what you think of when you're jerking off?"

Souji rolled his hips and nodded.

"Seriously? Damn." Yosuke thrust up and reached down, groped Souji through his pants. "You're about to come, aren't you?"

Souji moaned.

"Okay, fuck, so I am. Keep—roll your hips again."

Souji moved forward so that he was on top of Yosuke's dick and rocked forward so that Yosuke could feel him even through his clothing. Yosuke grasped his waist and bucked, coming messily between them, most of it caught on Souji's pants. Souji rode him through the whole thing, shuddering and pressing down when his own climax hit him. His pants were ruined afterwards, and Yosuke couldn't tell what was his mess and was what Souji's.

Souji slid a finger into his mouth, sucked it clean, and Yosuke shivered.

"Hey, uh…" Souji looked at him expectantly, clearly worried about his response. "I'm not…I don't do…this, you know? But if I said I might come back again, would you…? I mean, if I needed that lotion again—"

Souji rocked forward. "I don't mind. Come by whenever you want, okay?"

Yosuke relaxed. "You're great, partner."

Souji beamed at him.


End file.
